1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a wire connector with two spring plate parts and, in particular, to a device for the insertion of a wire to electrically connect with a conductive plate inside the connector.
2. Related Art
PROC Pat. No. 200710109779.0 discloses an electronic wire connector, consisting mainly of a connector box, a box cover, an elastic steel plate, and a serial bus. When a wire is inserted into the wire opening of the box cover, the spring plate peels off the insulating layer at the end and urges it against the serial bus, establishing an electrical connection. However, the exposed end of the wire is pinched by only a single plate. If the end of the wire is thinner, the holding force of the plate is insufficient. In this case, the exposed end of the wire cannot be held tightly, and the wire may become loose. Besides, the manufacturing processes of the elastic steel plate and the serial bus are complicated, lowering the fabrication efficiency. U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,395 also discloses a wire connector. Although it is slightly different from PROC Pat No. 200710109779.0, the structure also uses a single plate to hold the exposed end of wire. The holding force is insufficient either. The wire is likely to fall off as well.
PROC Pat. No. 200420118550.5 discloses a wire connector consisting mainly of a fixing base, an outer cover, double spring plates, and a wire plate. A wire is inserted into the wire hole on the fixing base, and held by the double spring plates. The wire and the wire plate are thus in electrical contact. Although the inserted wire is held by the double spring plates in the fixing base, the structure of the double spring plates are in a V shape. Therefore, the double spring plates have to be manufactured by stacking two plates first. Its design and manufacturing costs are higher.
It is the purpose of the invention to solve the problems in the prior art.